Rain With a Clear Sky
by xX SPanda Spartan Xx
Summary: What happens when our reality intermingles with League? A whole bunch of love and laughs, that's what. At the center of all this drama, is a seemingly ordinary 19 year-old boy with the nine tailed fox. Rated T for language, might raise it up to M if the reviews say so. OC, and AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

This could be a tale of epic quests and legendary heroes. But it's not. This could be a tale of forbidden love and horrible tragedy. But it's not. Instead, it involves an ordinary college student living his ordinary life. However, it was a certain event that made his life extraordinary.

Ryou Shin, 19, was a Korean transfer student studying in Japan. His school was ranked 3rd in the world, attracting students of all ethnicities to receive an education there. Ryou's family were not overly wealthy, but certainly well-to-do, which he was always thankful for. Not only were they able to pay for his education, Ryou was also able to get a condo along with a monthly allowance, making his life pretty comfortable. His closest friends were two upper classmates, Tyr of Norway, and Geoff of Britain. They shared many memories together since high school, and they were close as brothers. Another remarkable thing about Ryou was that he was an avid fan of the world #1 played game, League of Legends. He kept top marks in his grades while managing to achieve Platinum III, a ranking he was quite happy to stay in. Now it was Friday, a week before winter break, and after a long day at school, Ryou was ready to have a quiet and relaxing weekend.

"Man, what a looooong day," Ryou said to himself as he closed his front door. He threw down his backpack and collapsed on his office chair. Ryou logged onto League, expecting another great game with his favorite champion, Ahri. The nine-tailed fox was basically the reason how Ryou got to Plat. Out of the champion pool of 117 and still growing, none worked with him as well as Ahri. As Ryou was about to click Play, he noticed a notification at the upper left of the screen, that said: "Due to an unknown bug, Ahri has been disabled for the time being." Ryou sighed. "Well damn. I guess I'll get something to eat, maybe I'll play AP Rengar or something later." After a couple hours of curb stomping noobs, Ryou turned off his computer and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ryou awoke to a bright flash, and heard a yelp as something landed on top of him. "What the-," he exclaimed, as he struggled with the intruder on top of him. As he used his one free hand to turn on his light, he froze. Cute ears? Check. Nine white, fluffy tails? Check. An extremely attractive girl with a killer body? Check. Somehow, the girl struggling on top of Ryou, was no other than Ahri, the nine tailed fox.

The girl suddenly stopped struggling and grew red in the face. Ryou looked where his other hand was and realized he was basically groping her breast. "P-P-PERVERT!" She exclaimed, punching Ryou square in the jaw. "Hey!" Ryou tried to sit up, but his efforts just resulted in both of them falling off his bed and onto the floor. "Alright, enough!" Ryou shouted, causing the girl to stop fighting. "I don't know who you really are, and I don't know why you would cosplay to break into my home and- ARE THOSE TAILS REAL!?" Ryou exclaimed, his jaw dropping. "Humph! Of course they're real. You should feel blessed, peasant, you're in the presence of no other than Ahri, a champion of the League." Ahri huffed, dusting herself off. "Where am I?" "Oh, boy," Ryou thought to himself wearily. After a brief explanation of Earth and its history, Ryou braced himself for the response. "WHAT!?" Ahri exclaimed. "What do you mean I'm not on Valoran, or even Runeterra anymore!?" "Hush, the neighbors might think something's up," Ryou hissed. "You're lying," Ahri said in disbelief. "How can you prove it?" Ryou took her to the computer, and simply started up the game. After a bit of crying and composing herself, Ahri asked, "Another question, what do you have to eat around here?"

"You know, you're awfully cooperative once I offered you food," Ryou noted. "Shut it," Ahri replied with a face full of noodles. "Or these chopsticks are going in your gut. What did you call this stuff anyway?" "It's ramen, and you already had three bowls, it's not good to eat too much of it." Ryou explained. "It takes a lot of effort to be this beautiful," Ahri said, matter-of-factly. "So..." Ryou started, "Can you use magic?" Ahri glared at him, and haughtily replied, "Of course I can." She stood up and flicked out her hand, expecting her essence orb to appear. When it did not, she tried over and over again, a look of panic coming over her once confidence expression. Noting that the girl looked like she was about to cry again, Ryou asked, "Well, can you at least hide your tails? People might be freaked out if you're seen like that in public." Ahri twirled around, and POOF, the ears and tails disappeared. Breathing a sigh of relief, Ahri sat down on the couch next to Ryou. "Well, you don't have to worry about that...any...more..." She finished as she collapsed on Ryou. Startled, Ryou fought the panic the was rising up as his body recognized that an attractive female was now on top of him. He cautiously flicked her nose: she was stone cold out. Sighing to himself, he picked her up in his arms and walked to the bedroom. After tucking her in, he went to sleep on the couch. "Maybe I'll wake up, and this would all have been a dream," Ryou thought to himself before drifting off.

* * *

**Published the first two chapters! I'm new to this, and this is my first fanfiction. Please be gentle! X.X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As the new day dawned, the sunlight shined through the frost crystals on the windows, and the peaceful silence filled the air lik- "OW!" Ryou exclaimed, waking up to pain. "Wake up, idiot," Ahri nonchalantly said as she flicked his forehead again. "I'm hungry." "Fine, your highness," Ryou groaned, shifting on the couch. When he opened his eyes, he saw the fox girl crouching next to him, her golden eyes in his face with a look of boredom. As Ryou got up, he commented, "By the way, I can see your panties." Ahri grew red, and proceeded to punch him in the gut, shouting, "SICK PERVERT!" On the floor below them, an elderly couple enjoyed their morning tea. "My, the youth of this generation is quite lively," the woman chuckled. "Reminds me of when we were young and in love," the man replied, smiling.

After three plates of bacon, Ahri's appetite seemed to have subsided. Ryou sighed as he took the plates to the sink. "You know, you're gonna eat me out of house and home." "Hmph," Ahri huffed. "Consider yourself lucky, you're stuck with a beautiful goddess like me, when you probably couldn't get a girlfriend even if you tried." Ryou sighed again, and replied, "Are the insults really necessary?" "Considering the fact that you walked in on me in your shower? I think yes, you perverse peasant." She indignantly replied. "I thought you hurt yourself! I didn't think you'd scream when you accidentally turned the cold water on," Ryou groaned. "Pervert," Ahri said, as she bumped him out the way. "Let me wash the dishes. I won't stay here without doing some load of work." "You kinda ate a lot. I'll help you wash all thes- HEY!" Ryou exclaimed, as Ahri splashed him. She giggled as Ryou stood there with an indignant look on his face. "You should obey my orders, peasant." "Oh yeah?" Ryou questioned. He grabbed the sink hose and sprayed Ahri back. After a little water fight, both of the participants were soaked, and the dishes were still not done. "Truce," Ryou chuckled. "Fine," Ahri replied. "You should go take another shower, you can borrow some of my clothes while yours dry," Ryou offered. "Who would want to wear your clothes?" she answered, smacking him lightly with her soaked tails. As she walked towards the bathroom, Ryou sighed and went to get some extra clothes for Ahri to change into.

After the dishes were finally done, Ryou decided it was probably a good idea to show Ahri what League of Legends was in real life. Turns out that she was a fast learner, she instantly began a game playing Soraka. "Why Soraka?" Ryou asked. "Well, I always admired her for her inner strength and peace, plus, she was willing to help me become fully human," Ahri replied. Ryou thought about how disoriented Ahri must feel, so near but so far from home. His empathy was interrupted by a startling discovery: Ahri was a rager. "Gangplank, you can put your oranges up your ass! Why do you even try!?" Ahri screeched, as her team lost. "Whoa, calm down, it's just a defeat," Ryou reminded her. "I don't care," Ahri spat. "I disliked Gangplank before this, he was always an annoying neat freak for a pirate." Ryou held back his laughter as he said, "Maybe we should watch a movie?" Ahri nodded and they went to go sit on the couch. As Ahri discovered the wonders of television, Ryou found himself being used as a giant tissue. Of course, Ahri would choose a romance movie, and what other movie would be the first pick besides The Notebook? After an hour, Ahri was sobbing and crying, asking Ryou why the main guy left in the movie and commenting on what she would do if she was in the movie. Ryou groaned inwardly, and regretted his decision to show Ahri T.V. After the movie, Ahri seemed happy enough with the ending, but was tired from crying her eyes out. Ryou had a feeling that she cried some homesick tears as well, but he decided not to ask about it. As she began to doze off on his shoulder, Ryou said, "Come on, let's go to the bed." He picked her up, and Ahri tapped him with her tails, mumbling, "I don't want... to... move." "Yeah, yeah. We need to get you some clothes tomorrow, you probably don't want to walk around in your normal outfit all the time," Ryou said, tucking her in. As Ryou turned to leave, he stopped when Ahri weakly grabbed his wrist. "No. Sleep here... It gets cold," she meekly asked. Ryou blushed at how cute Ahri was when she was sleepy, and replied, "If you want." He got in and Ahri snuggled close to his arm. Silently scolding himself for having dirty thoughts, Ryou soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Third Chapter up! ^.^ So tell me guys, should I keep my chapters short with three paragraphs each, or should I lengthen them to like four or more? Just remember, longer chapters means more work, so it'll take more time when I upload new chapters. Also, if you can tell, I'm portraying Ahri as a tsundere type character, please tell me if I need to fix something. Your comments and criticism is always welcome, so please, leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ryou dreamed that he was drowning. He couldn't breathe, or see. As he opened his eyes, he realized why he was suffocating. Ryou thrashed around, trying to free himself, and woke Ahri up in the process. Her eyelids fluttering open, she wondered why Ryou was making a commotion- and found herself embracing Ryou's head between her breasts in a death grip. Ahri flushed red, and proceeded to punch Ryou off the bed, screaming, "YOU SICK BASTARD!" Ryou laid on the floor for a moment, gasping for air, before he replied, between gasps, "You... were... the one... trying... to kill me." "Well then, you should have died faster," She shot back. "My second night in a new world, and I've already been violated by a lowly predator." Ryou sighed. "Yeah, yeah, call me whatever. Oh, that's right. We need to get you some new-" "Shopping?" Ahri questioned, her hopeful eyes peering into Ryou's soul. Damn, she looked so cute like that. Ryou caught himself and blushed, stammering, "Y-yeah. I'll go make breakfast and we'll go shopping later." "Yaaaaay!" Ahri chirped as she skipped to the bathroom. Ryou gave a sigh of relief, thankful she didn't notice him blushing. He then realized the fact he was going to take a girl shopping. Ryou looked at his wallet with remorse before he got up to make breakfast.

As soon as Ahri finished breakfast, she shot for the front door. Ryou chuckled at the sight of the fox girl struggling with the locks and went over to help. "Here," he said, taking the girl's hands. He didn't hear the small yelp of surprise Ahri made when Ryou grabbed her hands. "You need to turn the deadlock to the left, and the door lock to the right," Ryou instructed as he opened the door. As he went outside, he didn't notice Ahri blush and mutter under her breath, "Idiot." Soon, Ahri was bombarded by the sights and smells of the urban shopping district. Even though she was excited and curious to learn more about the modern shopping center, she was still unnerved by all the longing stares toward her. "This place is beautiful... But I feel so vulnerable without my magic," Ahri confessed. Ryou, ignoring all the hateful and jealous stares, smiled and told her, "Don't worry. I'll keep you safe no matter what. It's a promise!" Startled by this, Ahri blushed and smiled at the ground, before replying, "Thanks." She then grabbed him by the wrist, and dragged Ryou into the first store she deemed interesting.

After going though basically half the stores in the mall, Ahri finally stopped her shopping rampage. Ryou panted heavily as he caught up with her, carrying over 60 pounds of items. "Hey," he rasped, sitting down on a nearby bench, "why do I have to carry all your stuff?" "Why don't you be quiet and feel blessed that we didn't have to pay for any of this?" Ahri shot back. All the stores they visited gave Ahri their merchandise for free, obviously charmed by her. This, in turn, gave Ahri a horrible sense of power, and in less than three hours, Ryou was degraded into nothing more than a pack mule. "I still feel like this is stealing," he pouted. "It's a perk of being a fatal beauty," Ahri stated, examining the new outfit she was wearing in a nearby store window. "If anything's fatal, it's your stomach," Ryou sighed, before letting out a large, "OOF!" as Ahri landed on his lap. "So," she started, looking up at Ryou innocently. "How do I look?" Ryou flushed red at how cute the girl looked but caught himself, and looked away and said, "Modern clothes fit you... You look cute." Ahri giggled, and replied, "You think so? Well then, let's go home!" On their way back, Ryou endured more jealous stares from other men, and sighed to himself. One group of drunk guys called out to Ahri, saying, "Yo, babe! How about you ditch that loser, and come have some fun with us?" Ahri turned to them, smiled politely, and proceeded to give them the finger. "If he's a loser, then I don't wanna be a winner!" She replied. Ryou laughed at their awestruck faces as they continued on home. It wasn't such a bad day after all.

* * *

**Another chapter! Ideas are always welcome, so leave a review! I probably should have put this somewhere earlier, but Riot is the proud owner of League of Legends, not me. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

BRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGG! "AHH!" Ahri screamed, as she fell out of the bed. Ryou groaned, and threw his alarm clock across the room. "It's called an alarm clock," Ryou said with his face still buried in his pillow, "I told you I was going to class today." "Ahri sniffed indignantly, and replied, "I know what alarm clocks are, we had hextech ones back in Runeterra. I just didn't have a need for them. And you still go to school? Foolish mortal." Ryou turned his head and peered at Ahri with one eye. "If I recall, you're mortal now, too. By the way, how old are you?" "126 years," Ahri said proudly. "Mhm," Ryou said, not amused. "I've read your lore, now what's your age in human years, not fox years." Ahri lowered her eyes in embarrassment and mumbled, "17." "Bingo."

Ryou washed up and soon after went to his classes. After sleeping through a film in History, and acing a test in math, Ryou had lunch break, so he went to meet up with Tyr and Geoff. "Man, gimme a break," Tyr complained. "I have so much studying to do recently, and my girlfriend constantly wants me to spend time with her so I'm stretched thin... What about you, Geoffrey?" "Pretty much the same," Geoff replied, sighing. "My girl's keeping me busy, and not in the good way, either. Ryou doesn't have to worry about this because he's Mister Singlelife." Tyr chuckled and said, "Come on, Ryou, you gotta find a girl sooner or later. You can't keep going alone." "Actually..." Ryou started, "there is this one girl..." "WHAT!?" Both friends exclaimed. "Could it be true?" "Our Ryou boy is becoming a man!" Oh, how it makes me feel like a great parent!" they ranted. "Alright, guys, calm down," Ryou said, laughing. "It's nothing big, it's just someone I met recently." "Oh? Who is it?" Tyr questioned. "No one you know, most likely," Geoff said to Tyr, "more importantly, is she attractive?" "Well," Ryou started, "she's beautiful, charming, funny..." Whoa. When did he start feeling like this for the fox girl? "Eeehhh? She sounds like quite the jewel!" Tyr said. "Looks like this calls for..." "A PARTY!" Geoff finished. Ryou laughed and waved them off, heading to Science next. He didn't focus much, however, due to the conflicting thoughts that ran through his mind.

Ryou opened the front door and entered, tired from the long day. "I'm home..." He trailed off, examining his home in awe. It was clean. The windows were sparkling, the floor was shining, and not a speck of dust was to be found. He looked over at the couch, and saw Ahri curled up, sleeping. He quietly made his way over to her and examined her sleeping face. He thought about what ran through his mind, then shook his head. "I can't be in love with her. That's impossible," Ryou said to himself. As he covered her with a light blanket, Ahri said with her eyes still closed, "You know, if you keep staring so much at me when I sleep, I'll get a restraining order against you." "Ha ha, very funny," Ryou replied, embarrassed that she caught him. "By the way, did you do this?" He asked. "Yeah," nodding as she got up. "Just because I'm a fatal beauty doesn't mean I sit on my ass all day." "Well, you proved that right," Ryou responded, admiring the cleanliness of the house. "You did an amazing job." "You think so?" Ahri asked, her cheeks tinged pink at the sudden compliment. "Yeah," Ryou said, scratching his head nervously, "thanks." "Why?" "Cause I barely have time to ever clean this place, and when I do, it's not even this clean." Ryou explained. He sighed. "Man, coming home to a beautiful girl really brightens your day, doesn't it?" Ryou flushed red, not believing the words that just came out his mouth. Ahri also went red, and turned around towards the bedroom. "Just get to bed, idiot."

* * *

**Another week, another chapter. I appreciate any idea, questions, or comments you guys have for me, so leave a review! If you like this so far, expect more, but if you want me to continue my work after this is over, let me know. Your support is my determination, and this work is just as much as mine as it is the League's community.**

* * *

**Also, to the guest who gave me an anonymous review, thank you for your input! I have considered the fact that Wukong is one of Ahri's few friends, as I was planning to explain in the upcoming chapter. However, I will stick to the lore's vague interpretation of their friendship, mostly because Wukong would be far to busy training with Yi to be a love interest. As for the OC, man, you caught me! XD A more personal chapter for Ahri is coming up, and even though I have taken parts of the lore, this is still an alternate universe fanfic. That means I am able to bend the rules a little, but I am not completely off canon, mainly because even though this does not take place in Runeterra, Ahri is from that universe, so her backstory is something I try to make as lore friendly as possible while creating an understandable situation. Please comment again if you find anything else I need to work on!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The rest of the week went by pretty quickly, with Ryou's classes easing up for Christmas. His presents from his parents arrived in the mail, so he and Ahri set up a little Christmas tree, as well. Ahri understood the concept of Christmas well, making the comparison to Snowdown that League has. Ryou sighed to himself, thinking, "Man, what will I get Ahri for Christmas?" Even though it had only been two weeks, Ryou had gotten quite fond of the fox girl, even though he didn't admit it out loud. His thoughts were interrupted when Ahri came bounding down the hallway and tackled him onto the couch. "Hey peasant, let's... go..." She trailed off as she noticed how close their faces were. Both teens blushed and looked away, embarrassed by their current position. As she got up, Ahri continued, clearing her throat, "Anyways, let's go shopping. I'm tired of seeing my clothes in a pile next to the nightstand so I want to get a dresser." Ryou groaned, "Let me guess... I have to carry it all the way up here?" "Yup!" Ahri said, beaming. "You wouldn't say no to this face now, would you?" She asked, giving him her puppy dog eyes. Ryou blushed and looked away, and growled, "God, I hate it when you do that." The kitsune giggled, and walked out the door. Ryou shook his head smiling, and followed her out.

The shopping center was alight with Christmas decorations, giving it a cheerful air. As Ahri skipped from one shop window to another, Ryou couldn't help but stare at how beautiful Ahri looked in the lights and snow. His thoughts were shattered as he still felt the piercing gazes that all the jealous people threw his way. He had gotten used to it, but it still bothered him. He could feel their hateful glares drill deep holes into his back as Ahri grabbed his wrist and dragged him to a store, saying, "Here, this is the store I was talking about!" After entrancing yet another clueless store owner, Ahri and Ryou began to make their way home, the latter carrying the heavy peice of furniture. They stopped for a break halfway home, and Ryou saw Ahri longfully gazing into the display of a nearby jewelry store. After glancing at the item she was looking at, Ryou smiled to himself. He had found Ahri's Christmas gift.

"I still don't know why you didn't just go convince the shop owner to gift it to you like you always do," Ryou teased as the got home. Ahri huffed, "I might enjoy being thrifty, but I'm not going basically steal something that's worth $10,000." "Well that dresser did cost $850," Ryou answered, setting the dresser down and rubbing his shoulders. "Hush," Ahri said indignantly, "that's a whole different story." "Totally," Ryou replied. The two looked at each other and then burst out laughing. "You know," Ahri started, "this is my first time ever having such a close friend." Ryou looked at her with amazement. "Why? I thought you were popular in the League?" She looked down sadly. "No, I didn't really have much allies either. All the males were infatuated with me, trying to impress me and get my attention, even though I wasn't interested. Except for guys like Shen, Attrox, and Wukong. Everyone thought that me and Wukong were close... at least that's what I wanted. But our relationship wouldn't even work, he's not serious enough, and he's always training with Yi, so I gave up." Her face brightened up as she recalled, "Let's not forget about Taric. Everybody knew about him and Ezreal, we just didn't say anything about it." Ryou laughed, and replied, "Well, that wasn't in the lore. What about the females? Weren't any of them your friends?" Ahri's face flashed an expression of painful memories, and she said, "Many of the female champs and summoners disliked me. They knew me as a whore or tramp, because my charm affected the men that they wanted. I tried to avoid the men, I really did, so I could make friends, but that didn't work... Only people like Soraka, Sona, and Karma would talk to me, much less acknowledge me." Tears were threatening to pour down Ahri's cheeks, when Ryou suddenly hugged her. She squeaked with surprise, and blushed as he started to pet her head. "It's alright now," he assured her. "I'm here for you. Let it all out." Every single tear that Ahri held back until then began to flow freely down her face. That night, Ahri cried her heart out to her one true friend.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! I had a bunch of events happen, like prom and stuff, so I haven't really been able to dedicate my time to this. But I'm back, I think I'm making good progress with the story so there shouldn't anymore interruptions! I always like a favorite, follow, and review, so help me make the best story I can for you guys! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next day, Ryou went out on a run. Ahri called him crazy for running out in the snow, but Ryou smiled on the inside. His real reason was to get Ahri's Christmas present. As he walked into the shopping district, for the first time in two weeks, he felt at ease. Ryou chuckled when he noticed that no one paid him any attention now that he was alone. He found the store he was looking for, and went inside. Ryou slowly walked around, as he admired all the expensive jewelry. "Ryou?" said a voice behind him. Ryou turned around and to his amazement, "Tyr?" The two friends laughed and hugged each other. "What are you doing here?" Tyr asked. "I could ask you the same thing," Ryou replied, chuckling. "Well, this is how I pay for my college, I'm a jeweler's apprentice. The shopkeeper is an old family friend, and since he doesn't have any children, I'm basically the heir to the business. It's usually busy, but today is Christmas Eve, and it's slow, of course," Tyr explained. "Until you walked in. Now answer my question. You're not telling me that you're a secret drag queen, are you?" Ryou laughed, and replied, "Nah, I'm here to get a gift." "For your girl, that's right!" "Tyr exclaimed, enthusiastically. "So what are you thinking of, 50 carat diamonds?" "No, no," Ryou chuckled. "I was thinking of the display at the front window. I'm not really sure I could aff-" "Ah, Tyr, a customer? Why didn't you tell me?" Santa said as he stepped out of the back.

At least, he looked like Santa... If he was on steroids. The man stood at 6'9", with a long white beard and ripped biceps. Ryou gulped and wondered how this giant could make such delicate art. "Oh, Sven, this is Ryou, he's been one of my best friends since high school," Tyr explained. "He's looking to buy the window display as a Christmas present for his looooooover." Ryou flushed red, and said, "Well, I didn't say I could buy it, I don't have nearly as much as $10,000." "Nonsense!" Sven exclaimed, patting Ryou on the back, which nearly knocked him over. "Any friend of Tyr is a friend of mine. Tyr here had helped me since he was a wee lad, and I moved my business here from Norway to help him go to college. My wife and I treat him as our own. So you're looking to get that as a gift, eh?" "Yes, sir," Ryou responded. "Ah, young love," Sven said dreamily. "Reminds me of my wife and I when we were young." Tyr pretended to throw up behind Sven's back, but Sven didn't seem to notice. "Okay, lad. I'll tell you what. You get that necklace, and a pair of earring for your lady, your choice. All for $300," Sven offered. "Really!?" Ryou replied, astounded. "Of course! I make everything here, but that necklace was made by this maggot right here," Sven said, grabbing Tyr in a headlock, giving him a noogie. "Don't act like I didn't see that, lad," he growled to Tyr. "OWOWOWOW! Okay, you caught me," Tyr admitted. "Anyways, I'm happy you're buying that item Ryou. It would mean less to me if it was some random stranger." "Thanks," Ryou said, grateful to both Sven and Tyr.

After getting the necklace and finding the perfect set of earrings, Ryou waved goodbye to his two friends, and headed home with a happy heart. He looked at his watch. 3 hours passed since he left home. Shit. Ahri was gonna be pissed. Ryou ran home, and cautiously opened the door. As he thought he was going to be safe, he was immediately kicked in the gut as an angry kitsune towered over him. "You're dead, moron," she said. "Man, no 'welcome back' or a 'hey, you're home'?" Ryou complained, getting up. He began to wonder about something as Ahri continued to rant on. "You told me that you'd be back before dark, now I'm hungr - EEP!" Ahri yelped, looking at Ryou with fear. Ryou smiled mischievously, and asked, "Ahri... By chance, are you... TICKLISH?" He then set a full tickle attack on the fox girl, making her laugh uncontrollably, and rendering her helpless to his attack. After a couple moments of this assault, Ahri was left breathless on the ground. Ryou took a triumphant stance, and said, "An enemy has been slain. AGH!" he exclaimed, as Ahri punched him... somewhere. Ryou writhed around the floor, waves of pain shooting from the place where the sun didn't shine. Ahri panted, "You are... a real... asshole... You know that?" "Did you really have to do that, though?" Ryou questioned, groaning in pain. "Hmph. You're the sick pervert here." Ahri said as she stomped away. As he recovered, Ryou went to the bedroom and stored the gift in a safe place. He smiled and later went to make dinner, wishing that Christmas would arrive sooner.

* * *

**So I was looking at the new champion, Braum, and I got the inspiration of Sven from him. Who doesn't love big, jolly, muscular men who can easily snap your... neck... while smiling... :/ Anyways, I'm pretty sure many of us are excited for the new champion, and I'll work hard to keep this story going for you guys. I'm sorry if I don't fit the taste of some of you, but please understand that this is my own fanfiction, and it is set in an alternate universe, so not everything can be perfectly canon. Also, for all those who are wondering, I actually am not the main character in the story, I did not even portray myself in him at all. Actually I lied, I'm Korean too, but that's it. I didn't portray myself in this because I want you guys to be able to put yourselves in my story, so everyone could be the main character in my fanfiction. Hope you like what I'm doing and what I'll continue to do, so don't hesitate to favorite, follow, and review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"RYOU! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Ahri shouted as she kicked Ryou off the bed. He sluggishly got up and slid back into bed. "Merry Christmas... Now let me sleep," he mumbled. "Oh no, you don't!" Ahri barraged him with her tails, basically whipping him like a brutal slave driver. "Owowow! Okay I'm up, I'm up!" Ryou complained. As he opened his eyes, Ahri happily handed him a crudely wrapped package. "Happy Snowdown!" Ryou was stunned. "Ahri... When... How?" The fox girl beamed. "When you were out of the house, I had time to look up stuff on your computer!" Ryou paused. "Wait... How did you buy this?" He questioned. "I used your card!" Ahri chirped. "You say that with a straight face..." Ryou sighed. "Anyways, I'll open it, thanks." As Ryou carefully opened the badly wrapped present, it turned out to be a pillow- "Of you?" Ahri's smile faltered, and she stuttered, "W-well, I thought y-y-you would miss me if I ever left, s-so yeah!" She blushed, avoiding his eyes, but was surprised when he suddenly hugged her. "W-W-What are you doing, you predator!?" She squeaked, flushing red. "Hush," he scolded her. "Why would I replace someone when they're right here with me? Thanks." Ahri went silent. After a moment, Ryou let go, smiled, and said, "Come on, let's make this a day to remember!"

The morning passed with Ryou opening his presents. He got money from his parents, and various exotic gifts from his family. Geoff gave him League cards, while Tyr sent him a simple wolf shaped necklace. "The fox and the hound," Tyr said in his card. "I swear, I'm going to kill him," Ryou chuckled. "Hm?" Ahri asked. "Nothing." Ryou quickly replied, putting away the card. They then ate a big brunch, and decided to spend the rest of the day outside. Ryou made sure Ahri's gift was in his coat pocket before he left. As they went to the park to walk off their meal, Ryou sneaked up behind Ahri and dumped a little snow down the back of her shirt. This, in turn, made her yelp, and thus began their hour-long snowball fight. By the time the siege ended, both teens were thoroughly pelted, and the sun was going down. As they laughed on their way home, Ryou suddenly remembered the gift in his pocket. He grabbed Ahri's wrist and dragged her along, and said when she protested, "I have something I want you to see."

"Woooooooow, it's so beautiful!" Ahri exclaimed, marveling at the sight of the city at night. Ryou had taken Ahri to a hill that overlooked the city, and since the sun went down, the city looked more brighter than ever. Illuminated by the lights, Ahri's face was full of wonder and excitement. The snow began to gently fall, adding to the scene. Ryou quietly pulled out the gift from his pocket and hid it behind his back. He thought to himself how to give it to her, and after a moment of thinking, he just decided to say what his heart told him to. "Um, Ahri?" He started. "Hmm?" She turned around, still distracted by the glowing city. "Ummm... Uh..." Ryou stuttered. Ahri cocked her head to the side, curious at what Ryou had to say. He took a deep breath and continued, "As you know, you came here more than two weeks ago, and it's been quite the change... I just wanted to say thanks for making my life more interesting, and that... I wouldn't mind making more memories with you. So... Merry Christmas." Ahri was growing red with every comment, and she jumped a little when Ryou suddenly stuck the present out toward her. She quietly took the small box, and gasped when she opened it. On the sides were two earrings, consisting of three orbs circling each other. At the center, was a simple yet elegant necklace shaped as a fox, with diamonds for eyes. She looked at Ryou at astonishment, and uttered, "How?" "Well," Ryou started, "I saw you staring at that in the window, and the earrings reminded me of your foxfires... As for how I got it, well..." Ryou smiled and simply said, "Let's just say Santa decided to grant my wish." The fox girl just stood there stunned as Ryou gently took the box from her, took the necklace, and put it around her neck. At his touch, Ahri snapped back to reality, and spun around to embrace him. Startled, Ryou froze but soon hugged her back. She smiled as she said, "Let's keep making memories, you moron."

* * *

**If you hate me for killing your hearts with fluff, you're welcome! :3 I actually uploaded this at school. (Hue hue, I'm such a rebel.) Hope you enjoyed this new chapter, more are coming, so favorite, follow, and review! Actually, I have a small story to tell you guys. So I went to the store recently to get a League card, ****because I wanted to buy Braum. So I come home and I look up the previous prices of champion release bundles. They cost 1462 RP. I looked at my RP and I died. I had 1461. -_- But thankfully, after I sent Riot a picture, they sent me 40 RP to save me. Thank you, Riot Mogey Bear! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ahri woke up to the sun shining through the frost covered windows of the condo. It was unusually quiet, she wondered what Ryou was doing. Yawning, she got up and walked out the bedroom, looking for Ryou. After checking the other rooms, she realized Ryou must have left for an errand or something. Then the events of the night before rushed back to her. She ran to the bedroom and opened the bottom drawer of her dresser. The girl smiled as she pulled out the box and recalled how magical last night seemed. She then blushed, remembering how her heart fluttered when Ryou basically asked her to stay with him. "Am I falling for him?" She questioned herself. "He might be a moron... But he makes me feel like I belong." She sighed. Back in Runeterra, the closest person that Ahri had for a friend was Wukong. She also liked the playful monkey king, but he was far too busy with his training to return, or even notice, her feelings for him. Ryou was different. He was kind, loving, and caring; taking care of her even through her abuse. The kitsune wondered if Ryou was experiencing the same thing she was. "Is it love?" She asked herself again. Her thoughts were interrupted by Ryou opening the front door, shouting, "I'm back!"

"Where did you go?" Ahri asked nonchalantly. "I went to the gym," Ryou answered. "I don't just sit on my ass all the time." "You? Exercise? You're funny." Ahri teased. "Ha, ha. Well, I'm gonna throw this shirt in the wash, take a shower, and then I'll make breakfast, okay?" Ryou said, taking off his shirt. Ahri flushed red, and stammered, "W-w-what are you doing, you perverted freak!?" "What?" Ryou asked, blatantly confused. Ahri took a moment and stared at Ryou's toned body, and jumped when Ryou suddenly let out a loud AHEM. "I never stared at you this much when I walked in on you in the shower." He grumbled, sighing. He was immediately set upon by the fox girl, falling to her unrelenting blows while she yelled, "I WAS JUST ABOUT TO FORGET THAT INCIDENT! THANKS FOR BRINGING IT BACK UP, YOU STUPID PERVERT!" "AHHHGH! IT WAS SO WORTH IT!" Ryou replied, writhing in pain. After a severe ass kicking from the kitsune, Ryou went to take a shower and rub his new bruises. When he finished, he walked out of the bathroom, and went to go make breakfast.

As the day went on, Ryou noticed something was a little... off with the fox girl. She would think of something and chuckle, like as if she was plotting something. Ryou pretended not to care but he decided to ask about it as they watched T.V. "What's so funny?" He asked as Ahri laughed at herself for the 30th time that day. "Oh, nothing," she said, grinning. "Hey, I have an idea," Ahri said. "Let's share the most embarrassing and terrifying moments in our lives." Ryou, although unsure of where this was going, agreed. "Ladies first," he replied. "Hmmm..." Ahri pondered. "My most embarrassing moment in my life is probably when SOMEONE walked in on me in the bathroom." Ryou sighed, "that was an accident." "Uh huh, pervert," she huffed. "Your turn." "My most embarrassing moment..." Ryou thought for a moment. "Probably the first night you appeared." "Huh?" Ahri said, confused. "You know..." Ryou answered, growing red. "When you landed on top of me and... yeah." Ahri flushed red as well, and muttered, "I had just forgotten it too, asshole." "You asked for the truth," Ryou replied, shrugging. "Okay, what about your most frightening moment?" Ahri asked. "Hmm, when I was young, I fell off a cliff that overlooked the ocean." Ryou told the kitsune. "Liar." "No, really, that's how I got this scar," Ryou explained, showing her the faded, jagged scar on his right cheek. "I was lucky enough land on a rock that wasn't too far from the edge... Unfortunately, I landed on it with my face," Ryou admitted sheepishly. Ahri, still finding it hard to believe, shook her head and asked, "Well, do you want to know something even more terrifying?" When Ryou nodded cautiously, she smiled and motioned for him to come closer. The fox girl went up to his ear, and whispered something that made him freeze in terror. "I start my period tomorrow."

* * *

**Sorry for not posting in a while. I said I wouldn't stall but I had... a lot of shit going on. Anyways, looks like I'm a hypocrite. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and don't be afraid to fav, follow, and review! Love y'all.**


End file.
